Ratchet sings Rosin the Beau and gets grounded
Characters Ratchet-Dave Madame Gasket-Wiseguy Plot Ratchet gets in big trouble. Transcript Ratchet: I'm going to sing Rosin the Beau. I've travelled all over this country, and now to another I go. I know that good quarters await me to welcome old Rosin the Beau. To welcome old Rosin the Beau, to welcome old Rosin the Beau. I know that good quarters await me to welcome old Rosin the Beau. When I'm dead and laid out on the counter, a voice you will hear from below. Saying, "Send down a hogshead of whiskey to drink with old Rosin the Beau. To drink with old Rosin the Beau, to drink with old Rosin the Beau. Saying, "Send down a hogshead of whiskey to drink with old Rosin the Beau." And when I have drunk the last skinful, the ladies will want to I know. Just lift the lid off of the coffin and look at old Rosin the Beau. And look at old Rosin the Beau, and look at old Rosin the Beau. Just lift the lid off of the coffin and look at old Rosin the Beau. I have to be buried I'm thinking and I would like it done just so. Be sure not to go contrary to the wish of old Rosin the Beau. To the wish of old Rosin the Beau, to the wish of old Rosin the Beau. Be sure not to go contrary to the wish of old Rosin the Beau. You must get some dozen good fellows and stand them all round in a row. Let them drink out of half gallon bottles to the memory of Rosin the Beau. To the memory of Rosin the Beau, to the memory of Rosin the Beau. Let them drink out of half gallon bottles to the memory of Rosin the Beau. Then get me a couple of donnecks, put one at me head and me toe. And do not forget to scratch on it, the name of old Rosin the Beau. The name of old Rosin the Beau, the name of old Rosin the Beau. And do not forget to scratch on it, the name of old Rosin the Beau. You must take the same dozen good fellows and let them all stagger and go. Dig a deep hole in the meadow and in it toss Rosin the Beau. And in it toss Rosin the Beau, and in it toss Rosin the Beau. Dig a deep hole in the meadow and in it toss Rosin the Beau. 'Tis a gay round of pleasure I've traveled, nor will I leave behind a foe. And when my companions are jovial, they'll drink to old Rosin the Beau. They'll drink to old Rosin the Beau, they'll drink to old Rosin the Beau. And when my companions are jovial, they'll drink to old Rosin the Beau. My life is now drawn to its closing, as all will some day be so. But we'll take a full bumper at parting to the memory of Rosin the Beau. To the memory of Rosin the Beau, to the memory of Rosin the Beau. And we'll take a full bumper at parting to the memory of Rosin the Beau. I've lived for the good of my nation, and my sons they are all growing low. And I hope that the next generation will resemble old Rosin the Beau. Will resemble old Rosin the Beau, will resemble old Rosin the Beau. And I hope that the next generation will resemble old Rosin the Beau. Madame Gasket: Phineas T. Ratchet, how dare you sing Rosin the Beau! You know I hated that Irish song! Ratchet: But Mom, I like that song. Madame Gasket: I don't care! You are grounded grounded grounded until Fall! Go to your room now! Category:Phineas T. Ratchet's grounded days Category:Grounded Videos